


When Three Is Not A Crowd

by yukirei



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta knew twins shared almost everything but he never expected he would ever be sharing Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Three Is Not A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> my sad attempt at an almost threesome.

 “Y-Yuuki-kun… _nngghhh_ —!”  
  
Yuuta feels Shun’s body tremble as he comes, his arms support the redhead as he leans bonelessly against Yuuta’s chest. Yuuki’s face is as deadpan as always but Yuuta notices the surprise—the wonder, in Yuuki’s eyes as he stares at Shun’s twitching cock in his grasp betraying his lack of experience.  
  
“Did it feel good?” Yuuki asks, voice normal. Shun gives an approving noise as he snuggles closer to Yuuta. “Yuuta.”  
  
Without missing a beat, Yuuta reaches for a tissue and hands it over to his brother. Yuuta watches Yuuki clean his hand then wipe the cum that spilled onto Shun’s skin before balling the used tissue and dropping it over the side of the bed. Yuuta’s hands trace lightly over Shun’s ribs, down to his sides then finally lingering on his thighs as Yuuki moves to get the lube and a foil packet from the strip of condoms they prepared earlier.  
  
Once the younger twin settles himself in between Shun’s splayed legs, he takes the condom and places it on the tip, then rolls the thin latex over his cock.  
  
Yuuta watches as Yuuki reaches for the bottle of lube and there’s the urge to hide Shun away from what’s coming next.  
  
Yuuta knows he and Yuuki share everything but he never expected that he would ever be sharing Shun. His Shun. In fact, he probably wouldn’t even have thought about it if Yuuki hadn’t caught both of them together. And they did talk it over and Yuuta knows, even if Yuuki hides it, that it isn’t Shun that he wants. He wants someone he believes wouldn’t have him and he’s simply using Shun—and by extension him— as an outlet. Yuuta wonders if Shun also knows this and only agreed to this because he wanted to help Yuuki.  
  
Still there’s a slight bite of jealousy as he feels the languid satisfaction of Shun’s body and knowing it’s Yuuki, and not him, who caused it. If Yuuta even had a doubt about where Yuuki’s affection lay, he wouldn’t let his brother touch Shun like this. Shun is his. And he wants to keep it that way.  
  
Yuuki opens the bottle of lube, ready to pour but stops when Yuuta extends his hand.  
  
“I’ll do it.”  
  
Yuuki doesn’t hesitate as he hands over the lube to his brother while he sits quietly in front of Shun, watching as his brother shift to a more comfortable position.  
  
His hands are slick with lube and they reach over to Shun’s opening, fingers lightly dancing around the area before a finger pushes in. Shun arches against Yuuta, short moans slipping between parted lips as hands grip Yuuta’s arms. Yuuta whispers praises in Shun’s ear, occasionally nuzzling his hair as he nudges a second finger in. He feels the sharp dig of Shun’s nails as the second finger joins the first and he scissors them, stretching and rubbing. Shun squirms, hips bucking to take more of Yuuta in. Yuuta takes a couple more minutes—adding another finger in— before he’s sure that Shun’s ready. When he pulls out Shun lets out a low whine and Yuuta shushes him, placing a gentle kiss on the side of his throat before he looks at Yuuki again.  
  
The gaze prompts Yuuki to shuffle closer, he takes the bottle of lube and pours a copious amount to coat himself completely before he positions his cock at Shun’s hole. He pauses there and holds his brother’s gaze, silently asking if this is okay for him, for Shun.  
  
There’s a part of Yuuta that wants to say no but something in Yuuki eyes, way his lips press together that makes him nod once. “Careful.” He warns as he hooks Shun’s legs on the crook of his elbows, keeping them out of the way. Yuuki nods as well, before he pushes in, grunting while his hands move to rest on Shun’s hips.  
  
Shun breathes heavily, trying not to cry out as he takes in the whole length of Yuuki. It’s strangely—or not so strangely—reminiscent of his first time with Yuuta. Yuuki is slow, pushing in an inch before pulling back and then in again until he’s all the way inside. Yuuki’s thrusts turn erratic, from quick shallow thrusts to deep shoves, still trying to find the right rhythm. Shun feels Yuuta’s arms tighten as Yuuki’s pace quickens—still random, bringing with it a coiling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He knows he’s close and he groans Yuuta’s name. Yuuta’s response is immediate; a hand wraps around his cock and starts to jerk him off.  
  
Shun comes first, back curving, toes curling and hands clutching at bed covers, a high pitched cry spilling from his lips before he slumps back into Yuuta, panting hard. Yuuki follows not long after, his hips jerking fast before he stills and groans. He’s breathing hard as well as he rests his head against Shun’s shoulder and the both of them stay motionless as they recover from their climax.  
  
Yuuki moves first, sitting up before he pulls out, Shun’s breathing hitching when the head slips out. The younger twin moans before flopping back on the bed. Yuuta clears his throat and Yuuki focuses his gaze on him, eyes half-lidded and lazy. Yuuta looks pointedly at him then at his still condom-covered cock, never once moving from his position still cradling a half-limp Shun.  
  
Yuuki sighs before he rises from the bed and heads to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Yuuta just shakes his head; his spoiled brother needed someone who would take care of him although he figured that if Yuuki wanted to he could be responsible enough.  
  
“Yuuta-kun…”  
  
“Are you alright, Shun?” Shun nods then moves to sit up, Yuuta adjusts naturally to accommodate him. “Do you want to sleep?”  
  
Shun bites his lower lip, eyes glancing downwards. In a soft voice he asks, “What about Yuuta-kun?”  
  
Yuuta blinks then takes in Shun’s appearance—with his hair curling more wildly, framing eyes slightly glazed with lingering arousal and cheeks high with color— and gives the redhead one of those rare smiles reserved only for Shun. “I’ll be fine. You should rest.”  
  
He starts to move but Shun stops him with a hand on his arm. Shun avoids his gaze, and his voice is shy when he says, “But I…umm…I want to…to do it with Yuuta-kun too.” Yuuta notices that Shun’s face is flushed with red up to the tips of his ears and he can’t help but smile.  
  
“It’s okay Shun. You need to rest.” Yuuta’s hand tucks in a stray curl and the hand lingers to cup a soft cheek.  
  
“But Yuuta-kun hasn’t…hasn’t—” Shun turns even redder as his hand makes a jerky waving motion indicating Yuuta’s crotch. Yuuta stifles the laugh that bubbles up in his throat at how cute Shun is, it wouldn’t do for the redhead to think he’s laughing at him.  
  
Yuuta’s hands bury themselves in the wild curls as he rests his forehead against Shun’s. He waits until Shun looks at him to give a small smile. “I’ll be fine. I can take care of it.”  
  
Shun glances down to his crotch—cock already straining against his underwear and the soft cloth of his pants— then back to his face. Yuuta still has that gentle smile on, in fact everything about Yuuta is gentle—from the way his eyes are undemanding and slightly worried, to the soft curve of his lips, to the way the pads of his fingers massage little circles onto his scalp. Yuuta would never take advantage of him—even when he really isn’t. Shun makes his decision then, pressing his lips together to show his stubbornness. He pulls away, Yuuta’s fingers slipping past his hair until they simply rest between them on the bed.  
  
“I’ll do it.” Shun’s voice is no louder than usual but determination laces around it, surprising Yuuta. He starts to shake his head because he really thinks that Shun should rest but gets an even bigger surprise when Shun pushes him back into the bed.  
  
“What—Shun!” The redhead balances on his knees and hands so he looms over Yuuta, that determined expression softened only by the smile that Shun gives him.  
  
“I want to make Yuuta-kun feel good too.” Shun whispers as he leans in closer and it takes all of Yuuta’s self-control to not topple the redhead and just take him. He lies still on the bed, swallowing and breathing through his nose as Shun places tiny kisses across his jaw, a fleeting press of lips against his own, and travelling downwards to nibbling kisses on his throat and collarbone, down to his chest and trailing over his abdomen, lingering around his belly button as hands tug at the waistband of his pants.  
  
Yuuta obediently lifts his hips as Shun pulls his pants down, exposing his underwear and the straining erection underneath. Slender fingers lightly brush along the length and Yuuta jerks as the sensation whizzes past his whole body. His underwear is tugged down as well, freeing his cock. Shun places a quick open-mouthed kiss on the head and smiles when it twitches just a tiniest bit. A hand loosely wraps around the length, the thumb drawing little circles on stretched skin and Yuuta gasps, hips jerking to feel that smooth palm slide over his cock. He moans Shun’s name as fingers lace and clutch at pink curls, slightly tugging closer. Shun moves along and opens his mouth wider to take in the tip then the more of the whole length, always careful of his teeth.  
  
Shun stops halfway because it’s all he can take in but compensates by using his hand to cover the other half, squeezing very gently as he begins to bob his head up and down, trying his best to take a little bit more at each descent. Yuuta keeps his hand on Shun’s head while the other grab at bedcovers, nails raking across cotton sheets as he tries not to buck and push hard right into Shun’s mouth. He wants to, his body wants to very badly but he knows he can’t because he’s aware of Shun’s limits and even if the redhead was pushing those limits now Yuuta still has enough sense to realize that Shun still isn’t experienced enough to take all of him. The last thing he wants to do is choke Shun so he lies as still as he can and tempers the force of the thrusts he can’t stop and he’s so close—  
  
The sudden cut of sensation jostles him and Yuuta stares dazedly at Shun—who’s now bending over to reach for something instead of sucking him off…what is Shun doing?  
  
“Shun?”  
  
The redhead comes back to sit between his bent legs, showing to him the bottle of lube and a foil packet with a shy smile. Yuuta understand immediately what Shun means to do even before Shun opens the packet and takes the condom out.  
  
“You don’t have to…” he says, voice hoarse because there’s a part of him—the part that isn’t screaming for Shun to please, please go faster—that remembers that Shun has been fucked by his brother earlier and he’s probably tired and should rest.  
  
“I want to,” is the redhead’s response as he rolls the condom on Yuuta’s cock quite efficiently. Shun opens the lube and pours a generous amount on Yuuta’s cock, using a hand to spread it all over. Yuuta notices the red patches on Shun’s cheek and the tips of his ears. No matter how confident he wanted to look, Shun was still embarrassed by this.  
  
It’s very endearing to Yuuta and he feels warmth spreading around his chest area, a sort of proud sensation, even as his arousal overwhelms him. He groans when Shun moves to straddle him, hand still caressing his cock. It only stops when Shun is already in position and Yuuta is holding onto his thighs—to support him, Yuuta reasons but really it’s mostly because Yuuta loves touching Shun’s skin.  
  
Shun controls his breaths as he slowly moves down, the head takes a moment longer to slide in but after it does the rest of Yuuta fits in smoothly, like the perfect fit of two puzzle pieces. Shun releases a relieved sigh once he’s resting against Yuuta’s hips, Yuuta’s cock inside him completely. It’s a now familiar feeling of fullness that Shun likes, he arches his back as he rocks a bit, a soft whimper spilling out of him when Yuuta’s cock hits the right spot. Shun starts to move—eyes closed, head thrown back, hands travelling blindly in search of Yuuta’s—, the urge of wanting to make Yuuta feel good as strong as his urge to find that right spot again.  
  
Yuuta groans when he feels Shun all around him, he sees the searching hands and reaches for them, lacing their fingers. He brings one hand up and presses a kiss on Shun’s knuckles, eyes open and focused on his lover.  
  
Yuuta’s name is a broken chant on Shun’s lips, hips grinding down then shifting up still not finding that spot that Yuuta knows so well by now. It frustrates him, he twists his hips a bit trying to find a different angle and whimpers when it’s still wrong. “Yuuta…Yuuta…I can’t find it…Yuutaaa—”  
  
Yuuta is quick to respond, he pushes himself into a sitting position, wraps an arm around Shun as he leans forward until he’s on his knees and Shun is clinging onto him—arms around his neck, hands clutching at lean shoulders and legs wrapped around his hips. Yuuta knows the right angle to thrust in Shun by heart; his whole body has memorized what he has to do to make Shun squirm and moan. And he uses this knowledge with pleasure.  
  
And Shun squirms and moans. His hips jerk as counterpoint to Yuuta’s thrusts, nails leaving red lines as they rake across Yuuta’s back, his cries incoherent and halting as his back arches, pushing him closer and closer until he’s flush against Yuuta.  
  
With a sharp whine, Shun reaches his climax without the help of Yuuta’s hand this time, his cum spreading across their stomachs as Yuuta thrusts faster into Shun. Close, close, so close—  
  
When Yuuta comes, Shun whimpers, legs slipping off Yuuta’s hips and dropping to the bed, weak and trembling just like his whole body. Their breathing come in deep inhales and loud exhales, Shun thinks he can hear Yuuta’s heart pounding over his own and it adds to his contentment. He can stay like this with Yuuta forev—  
  
“That was very different from mine.”  
  
Both Shun and Yuuta freeze and they look at the younger Asaba sitting on the floor near the bed, only half naked now. His expression is still unreadable but that only seems to make it more humiliating for Shun.  
  
“How…h-how long has Yuuki-kun been there?” Shun manages to get out, although talking—even breathing, seems very difficult because of a lump that formed in his throat.  
  
“When Shun was sucking Yuuta. I didn’t know Shun can be so forward.”  
  
Shun yelps, turns his face the other way and buries it into Yuuta’s shoulder, completely mortified. Yuuta feels the heat from Shun’s face against his skin, feel Shun’s lips moving but what he’s saying is too muffled to understand. He gives him a reassuring pat on the thigh and shoots Yuuki a midly disapproving look.  
  
Yuuki shrugs but still looks unconcerned. “You both didn’t seem to mind even when I sat down.”  
  
“We were busy.” Yuuta feels Shun’s nails digging into his skin and he realizes that he’s not making the situation any better with those kinds of comments.  
  
“I noticed.” Yuuta would swear that there was a flash of amusement on the impassive face he knows so well. Yuuki stands up and grabs a shirt to wear before heading for the door. “I’ll leave you two alone.”  
  
Yuuki stops at the door, halfway out, hand on the doorknob. “Thanks.” It’s sincere and serious, enough to make even Shun come out of hiding. Yuuki opens his mouth again but nothing more comes out and he shakes his head. Yuuta nods at him, years of silent communication between brothers letting Yuuki understand that Yuuta—and Shun—were glad to help.  
  
Once Yuuki leaves, the click of the door shutting close echoes in the silent room. Yuuta rolls off Shun, then gets up to throw away the used condom. Shun curls on his side, watching Yuuta walk around the room, eyes growing heavy as exhaustion catches up to him. The last thing he remembers before conking out is Yuuta coming back towards the bed holding a soft cloth in his hand.


End file.
